


Long Time Coming

by Seblainer



Category: General Hospital
Genre: F/M, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 04:11:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17015487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: Spinelli and Nadine’s relationship.





	Long Time Coming

Fandom: General Hospital  
Title: Long Time Coming  
Characters: Spinelli and Nadine  
Pairing: Spindine  
Rating/Warnings: PG-13. AU, Het, OOC.  
Summary: Spinelli and Nadine’s relationship.  
A/N: Thanks to my friend and beta Judy and to the readers.  
Disclaimer: I don’t own the characters, fandom or anything you recognize. I only own this story.  
Words: 577 words without title and ending.

*Long Time Coming*

_Nadine was everything that he had been looking for in a woman. She was smart and funny and for some strange reason, she liked him._

_The day that Nadine had walked into his life, she had brought him out of the depression he had been in for a long while._

_Spinelli had never known another woman like her and he was glad. She made him feel like a man, a real man and she was not just blowing smoke._

_They had been flirting with each other off and on ever since they had met at the docks. Nadine had been sitting on the docks with her laptop open, trying to fix one of her drives that had been messed up._

_As she had let out a frustrated growl, Spinelli had been passing by when he had seen a beautiful blonde in distress. He had decided to try and help and so he had approached the blonde._

_Spinelli had smiled, cleared his throat to get her attention and had said, “Excuse me Fair Blonde One; you seem to be in need of some help.”_

_Nadine had turned to him then and he had looked into her beautiful blue eyes and had found himself drowning in them._

_When she had smiled and then spoken, telling him that her name was Nadine, Spinelli had felt like he was talking to an Angel, for how sweet she was and how angelic she looked._

_Spinelli had introduced himself as well before he had turned his attention back to the task at hand, which was finding out what was wrong._

_“You seem to be having some trouble with your laptop, maybe I could be of some assistance?”_

_Nadine had nodded and told him that her computer wasn’t working correctly and she didn’t know why._

_Spinelli had asked Nadine if he could see her laptop and she had handed it to him without a word._

_He had tinkered with it for barely even five minutes before figuring out what the problem was._

_Spinelli had handed Nadine back her laptop and said, “Fair Blonde One, the troubles you are having stem from the fact that your computer is about to crash. It appears that the amount of available space is low.”_

_Nadine had stared at Spinelli for a moment before asking, “What does that mean?”_

_Spinelli had smiled a second time and replied, “It means that the Fair Blonde One will need to remove unwanted files or programs from your computer or it will self-destruct.”_

_Nadine still hadn’t understood so Spinelli had motioned for her to sit down so that he could explain._

_“Fair Blonde One, your computer will shut down and you will no longer be able to use it.”_

_Nadine had nodded that she understood and then had asked, “Well uh, Mr. Jackal, how can I fix it so that my laptop won’t self-destruct?”_

_Spinelli had told Nadine to follow him to Kelly’s and she did. There they had plugged in her laptop and for two hours the two of them went through the files on Nadine’s computer, deleting things that she didn’t need or hadn’t known was on it._

<><><><><><><><><><><>

Four years later find Spinelli and Nadine dating. They had been friends for four years before they had fallen in love with each other.

But now here they were, in love and talking about getting married in the future. It had been a long time coming, but Spinelli and Nadine were finally getting it right.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my friend and beta, Judy, and to the readers.


End file.
